


Loncat

by Kanzakiii



Series: Monopoli [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Dazai Osamu - Freeform, Ini Doyoung, Other, Overprotective Junhui, Suicide Attempt, Yuta sakit euy, balkon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanzakiii/pseuds/Kanzakiii
Summary: Dong Sicheng bertemu Dazai Osamu di rumah sakit.





	Loncat

**Author's Note:**

> Tadinya pau post Jaewin, tapi kayaknya work itu harus diedit lagi. So, enjoy this DoWin :)
> 
> Dong Sicheng adalah milik bersama—Monopoli, 2017.

Sicheng menyusuri lorong terang rumah sakit. Nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan seorang Nakamoto Yuta diopname karena ternyata maagnya makin parah, belum lagi kelelahan plus Yuta punya riwayat anemia. Baru saja _squad_ mainnya bubaran dari kamar inap Yuta (Kalau nggak diusir—plus diancam bakal diaduin ke dokter Dong—perawat mungkin kamar inap Yuta sudah berubah jadi kapal kena badai). Junhui bilang mau nganter pulang setelah _shift_ kerja habis. Untung kemarin Sicheng udah lembur ngerjain semua tugasnya, hari ini juga tidak ada jam kuliah setelah jam satu siang.

Kata Junhui kantin rumah sakit ada di utara _lobby_ lantai satu. Tapi Sicheng baru dapat kabar _lift_ pengunjung nggak bisa dipakai, padahal kamar inap Yuta ada di lantai empat (— _“Dok—i-itu kenapa pulpennya digigitin?” Perawat yang tadi mengusir segerombol toa di kamar Yuta berdiri takut-takut di ruangan praktek Junhui._

_“Liftnya rusak.” Gumam Junhui, masih menggigiti pena._

_“T-terus?”_

_“Iya, liftnya rusak. Artinya adikku harus pakai tangga. Nanti semisal dia baru turun terus kesandung, terus gelundung sampai lantai satu gimana? Kalau dia malah nyasar, turun lewat tangga darurat terus kekancingan di dalam? Sicheng punya phobia sama tempat gelap—terus nanti nggak ada yang denger dia teriak minta tolong, dia keburu semaput di dalam—aKU HARUS JEMPUT DIA.”_

_“D-dok! Pasiennya sudah mau masuk!)._

Seingat Sicheng tangga pengunjung ada di deket meja perawat—lah ini kok malah nemu pintu ke balkon.

“Eh, itu orang ngapain?”

Ada seorang pemuda berdiri di balik pagar kawat pembatas balkon. Dilihat dari bajunya, kok kayak bukan pasien? Habis ‘kan, pasien pasti bajunya yang kayak daster atau apalah itu namanya.

“Eh—EEEH, mas, mas!” Sicheng refleks lari menjeblak pintu balkon. Tangannya mencengkeram kain kemeja pemuda di balik pagar kawat supaya tidak terjatuh. Ini lantai empat, bung. Ngeri kalau jatuh dari sini. Mana Sicheng takut sama ketinggian, ini udah geliyeran lihat rerumputan di dasar sana.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan kesan pertama Sicheng cuma satu.

Kayak kelinci.

“Masnya mau ngapain, sih?! Nanti jatuh gimana?”

“Mau bunuh diri sama saya?” Tanya pemuda itu.

“Hah?”

“Iya. Kamu mau bunuh diri sama saya?” ulang pemuda tadi.

“Masnya… sehat?”

Kelinci, eh, pemuda itu tertawa. “Nggak. Saya sakit, parah.”

“Mas pasien? Ruangannya nomor berapa? Ayo saya antar.”— _Mungkin sudah waktunya kau minum obat._ Pemuda misterius itu tersenyum.

“Namamu siapa?”

“Kalau saya ngasih tahu nama, Masnya bakal pindah?”

“Iya, iya.” Pemuda itu mengambil ancang-ancang menggapai puncak pagar pembatas. Kilat meloncat dan selamat menapak lantai balkon yang aman. Sicheng menggiring pemuda itu duduk menyandar dinding.

“Dong Sicheng.”

“Ooh, adiknya Dokter Junhui? Pantas, wajah kalian mirip.” Darimana coba. Di antara Dong bersaudara, wajahnya nggak ada yang mirip sama sekali. Malah Junhui wajahnya sebelas-duabelas sama Heechul, tetangga kosan yang suka godain Hani (baca: anak ibu kos). Sicheng suka sakit hati Junhui malah dibilang kakak-adikan sama Heechul. Terus Sicheng ini apa, hah? Apa?!

“Namamu siapa?” Tadi pemuda misterius itu bilang supaya nggak usah bicara formal karena umur mereka nggak beda jauh.

“Aku Dazai Osamu.” Sicheng bengong.

Bentar-bentar. Kayaknya Yuta pernah bilang sesuatu soal si Dazai-Dazai ini.

“Kamu… sastrawan?”

Tawa pemuda berkemeja dongker itu meledak. Puas banget gitu, ketawanya. Sicheng mau negur, _Awas mas, nanti kemasukan laler mulutnya—_ tapi nggak sopan.

“Bukan, bukan. Aku cuma seseorang yang mau nyari temen bunuh diri. Kamu mau?”

“Enggak.” Sicheng menggeleng cepat. Meskipun kehidupan mahasiswa sangat berat, Sicheng nggak segampang itu menyerah dan memilih mati.

“Aku nggak punya alasan hidup.”

“Karena… penyakit?” Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Sicheng dianggap angin lalu. Pemuda itu tampak menyedihkan. Kulitnya pucat, kantung matanya tebal sekali, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan Sicheng yakin pemuda ini belum ganti baju karena ada banyak bau-bau di kemejanya. Kata Qian orang-orang yang punya tekad bunuh diri harus didekati perlahan, bukan dijauhi dan dikucilkan. Sebab mereka punya beban yang tidak bisa dibagi dengan siapapun dan memilih menanggung semuanya sendirian. Makanya kakak tertuanya itu bertekad masuk jurusan psikolog dan jadi dokter di rumah sakit jiwa.

Karena Qian nggak mau lihat orang bunuh diri lagi. Sudah cukup orang-orang yang disayanginya jadi korban di masa lalu.

“Kamu… kalau punya masalah cerita aja. Aku—eh, aku nggak punya hak sih… tapi aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik. Percaya deh, kupingku sudah kebal sama curhatan teman kampusku.”

Terus malah Sicheng yang nyerocos nggak berhenti. Tentang Jaehyun yang ribut banget. Yuta yang mulutnya pedes nggak punya rem. Taeyong yang selalu jajanin Sicheng es krim. Bahkan sampai tekad kakak-kakaknya yang pengin dan harus banget jadi dokter. Sang Mama dan Papa nggak kelewatan diceritain.

Pemuda pucat tadi terpingkal mendengar Sicheng setiap hari di _spam_ SMS oleh sang Mama, nggak inget waktu. Lalu mamanya menelpon, nangis-nangis bertanya kenapa yang jawab telpon Sicheng malah Jaehyun atau mbak-mbak operator.

“Wah, sudah jam segini.” Sicheng panik sendiri. Dia juga baru sadar Junhui menelpon dan mengirimi _chat_. Alamat kena omel ini sih. “Aku harus pulang.”

“Kalau cari tangga, keluar dari sini ke kanan, terus ambil lorong kanan.” Pemuda itu geli melihat Sicheng ribut menggendong ransel dan terbirit meninggalkan balkon.

“Omong-omong namaku Doyoung.”

 

* * *

 

“Kamu itu ya, kalau mau balik ke kamar Yuta bilang-bilang kakak.” Sicheng meringis. Perawat-perawat dan beberapa dokter tertawa melihat Junhui yang notabene dokter kalem bisa kalang kabut karena adiknya tidak bisa dihubungi.

“Tadi aku tersasar sampai balkon. Eeh, keterusan ngobrol sama pasien.”

Junhui tadinya mau nyemprot Sicheng. “Katamu, nyasar ke balkon? Maksudnya balkon lantai empat?” Kakaknya itu mengecilkan suara. Satu per satu dokter meninggalkan ruangan dan para perawat sudah lebih dulu berpencar ke meja jaga.

“Iyalah.”

“Dek, balkon itu nggak pernah dibuka untuk umum.”

“Hah?”

Junhui pucat. “Terus tadi… ngobrol sama siapa? Nggak ada pasien yang bisa masuk ke sana.”

“Eh, pasien, kok! Dia pucat gitu, terus wajahnya wajah-wajah orang sakit.”— _jangan-jangan yang tadi itu makhluk halus?! Setan?! Demit?!_

“Nama. Nama orang itu siapa?”

“Ng… Doyoung,”

Sicheng semakin takut. Pasalnya Junhui jadi diam.

“Kamu bilang Doyoung? Kamu ketemu _Doyoung?_ Yang mukanya kayak kelinci itu, iya?”

Sicheng ngangguk.

“Dek. Nggak ada pasien yang namanya Doyoung di rumah sakit ini.”

_TUH KAN, JANGAN-JANGAN—_

“Tapi Doyoung yang kamu maksud itu kepala rumah sakit ini.” Sicheng menghembus napas lega. Kirain dia ketemu setan atau rekan-rekannya.

“Kirain setan.” Sicheng keluar duluan. Junhui memintanya menunggu di _lobby_ sementara Junhui harus membereskan barang-barangnya.

Nyatanya Junhui mengambil ponselnya dan menekan kontak seseorang.

“… Kak, Sicheng bilang dia ketemu sama kepala rumah sakitku. Masalahnya, Kim Doyoung itu sudah lama meninggal karena bunuh diri dari balkon lantai empat. Enggak, aku nggak bilang apa-apa soal kemampuan dia. Iya.”

 

 


End file.
